Bonded - A Star Wars Story
by Conversation16
Summary: TLJ SPOILERS: When Rey and Kylo Ren find that they have been bonded by the force they learn that perhaps the universe isn't so black and white. Perhaps the force was neither inherently good nor evil. But these realisations are hard to explain and old grudges are hard to get over when your loved ones are dying at the hands of the other. REYLO FIC.
1. Bonds

_This takes place after the dark place in The Last Jedi. I will go on an alternative story line after this first chapter. Please be advised there will be mature content in future. Thank you for taking the time to read my story._

* * *

 _ **Bonds**_

Step after step, her shaky legs carried her. It was raining again, porgs scurried from the grassy hills to their warm, dry nests. The cold droplets fell on her skin but for now she couldn't feel a thing. Her eyes tired and red from her most recent harrowing experience, there was deep disappointment and hurt in her mind where her spirit used to be. No longer was she the bright eyed girl from Jakku. She was nobody and the steps beneath her, the wind that lashed at her face, the rain that soaked her skin, was nothing.

She couldn't remember climbing the final steps to the hut she'd made a temporary home. She couldn't remember lighting the fire or sitting down. She was consumed by the aching hole in her chest. The raw edges partially healed by her new friends, future and fickle idea of purpose in this universe were now bloody, angry wounds. She wrapped her arms around her aching body and shook. No words escaped her lips only that quiet voice in her head whispered, _"you are no one, they didn't love you, they left you, they'll never come back"._

She felt her sorrow vibrate the air, her feelings no longer her own – she projected them out until the air was heavy with despair. She closed her eyes and while absorbing the blackness of her eyelids she felt him approach. Her raw heart and tired mind attempted to gather itself to detect and respond to the inevitable hostility that came with him, but the air did not change.

There was sadness, but there was a strange calm as well.

Rey opened her eyes and saw sitting opposite her a very gentle looking Kylo Ren. His tall, muscular body was relaxed, legs crossed and arms resting gently on his thighs. His face was softened into a neutral expression as he took in her appearance. She felt too tired to yell, too desperately sad to fight him, so she sat and stared into his dark eyes letting him glimpse into her worried mind. His eyes were soft and almost concerned. Rey felt her stomach twist in disgust as he surveyed her but before she could open her mouth to tell him to go away he spoke.

"Are you…" he started and his eyes searched hers. Her tears dribbled down her cheeks. That concern she had detected before now shone brightly under his furrowed brows. He looked as though he was having trouble choosing what to say. Rey's eyes left his and she looked at her shaky hands.

"Rey…" he said quietly and she jumped, a little startled at the tenderness with which he had said her name.

"I'm not here to hurt you," his eyes gleamed earnestly and she felt him radiate more warmth towards her than the fire beside them.

"Rey…" he whispered, softly prompting her to confide in him. Rey opened her mouth and swallowed back her last few tears. Shaking her hair from her face and patting her eyes dry with the backs of her hands she began to tell him the story of the dark place. The cold, terrible place she had just come from. The confusion, the hope and the desperate search for answers only to find the final tragic outcome when she reached the end. It held no secrets, it revealed no answers, it just let her know that at the end of everything – she was alone. She spoke of how the cold dread had seeped into her bones and how this overwhelming sense of loneliness consumed her.

While she recounted her tale, he sat silently, nodding his head occasionally but never changing his expression from quiet concern.

The logical part of Rey's mind called out for her to be quiet, to not trust him – but she felt so worn, so vulnerable and so desperate for another humans attention and affection that her heart didn't seem to mind that the one she confided in was a murderous monster. She softly reasoned with herself, if his eyes could hold so much kindness towards her – how could she help unravelling so completely?

"And I just felt so completely alone," she finished quietly, the tears falling down her face once more though she wished they would stop. Unable to meet his gaze and a little shocked at her self for revealing so much, she wrapped her arms tighter around her small chest and stared at the simple, black cloth that covered his knees. One of his hands tensed into a fist and she bore her gaze into his knuckles.

"Rey…" he said her name again, yet this time firmly and she shivered. She looked up slowly to meet his gaze and was surprised to see it so fierce. There was an anger there, but not one she had seen before. This anger held no malicious intent, no hatred, but the kind of anger one has when seeing injustice.

" _You_ , are not alone," he said forcefully. Each word escaping his mouth emphatically. His eyes stared into hers with such deep intensity of feeling that her mind went quiet for the first time in months. She looked into his dark eyes, her hope and spark creeping back into her heart. How strange it was to be sitting, almost touching, with a man she hated so deeply but in this moment clinging to his words so tightly. His face changed to one full of conflict and against her will she felt her heart pull inside her chest, her mind sensing his uncertainty. His hand twitched on his thigh. She felt the walls in his mind fall away and she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and she felt her curiosity overwhelm her. She closed her eyes and slipped into his mind. A display of beautiful fireworks explode into a cold and very dark sky. The fireworks were faint and irregular but in the darkness they reached almost every corner. She opened her eyes and saw that tears had formed in his. His lip trembled and in a quiet voice he said huskily, " _I_ am here with you."

Rey's mind raced, the light he had sparked was now flooding her body. She felt warm, she felt hopeful and for the first time in her life, she smiled at him.

Where were they she wondered. It was evident that they were 'here' together but 'here' seemed to be an island away from everything else. There was no First Order, there was no Luke, no past and no future. At least not yet.

Suddenly it was just them, both tortured in their own way, both struggling with the power that rippled within them. Both betrayed by those who they loved. The pull between them, if it wasn't strangely intense before was now almost like a magnet. Her arm seemed to lift itself. She felt her body hum with peace and excitement. His eyes and his mind spoke of the loneliness and confusion that only she thought she knew. His hand rose gently and without letting his gaze leave hers, he reached out until they were barely millimetres apart.

Had anyone experienced this, wondered Rey. How the force had bonded them so strongly that whilst light years apart they were together almost touching was beyond her capabilities of understanding. He seemed to be just as curious and driven as she was to make this connection, to bond them that his hands trembled.

The past would mean nothing now that they understood each other. She could feel the electricity of the force dance around their finger tips as they closed the gap. Her whole body felt alight, warm and buzzing, a part of the earth, the sky, the water crashing against the cliffs.

She was everything and he was all around her.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity their fingers touched. She had expected his hand to be course and cold but it was soft and incredibly warm. He felt like a small flame she balanced gently on her fingertips. And as they touched the room clouded and then shone around them. Everything was moving so fast but she couldn't break away from his burning eyes. It felt like they were moving through time. Galaxies rushed past them; laughter, love, pain, death, grass, water, beast, man…

Suns and moons circled them in her periphery and her breath caught. The light of a thousand suns and moons danced around them filling their hearts with warmth and coolness simultaneously. The water felt balanced beneath the rocks. Pain felt kind and love crude. Then with a whisper of the wind they would change again. Soft voices of those who came before them caressed their ears with mutterings of lore and of song. Kylo's eyes filled with tears and they cascaded down his face but his expression remained amazed.

She felt the suns and the moons collectively stream through them, no longer circling but pouring into their hearts and tying with ribbons of light Kylo's chest to hers. The knot was almost complete and Rey savoured the moment. In this instant she felt she would never be alone again. In this instant, she felt that she understood and that she would never want for anything more than for this moment to never end.

Then everything fell. The door slammed open and Rey's eyes fell on a Luke so angry he looked like he might murder her.

"You don't understand" she started, and felt Kylo's hand drop from hers.

"You conspire with a murderer!" Luke spat, the contempt in his voice freezing the air around them.

"You don't understand, he is conflicted, I can bring him back!" She cried and looked frantically from the livid Jedi master to her fading new friend. Kylo's warmth disappeared as did he and she was left cold, the fire waning.

"You cannot change him. He is dark to the core," Luke yelled, and the hut shook. Rey stood up defiantly, "he is not, I have seen the light in him!"

"The light within him died years ago, have you forgotten the ones we have lost to his hand?" he yelled and kicked a loose stone on the floor.

She had nearly forgotten, but what had just happened had transcended any past events. What she had just experienced had meant so much more. Or at least she thought so, the memory was now gliding out of her mind becoming cloudy and unreachable.

"Then help me! Return and give us the hope we so desperately need!" She cried and thrust his lightsaber towards him in a final, futile attempt. He recoiled and shut his mouth, glowering at it like she was handing him the keys to hell.

"Then I have no choice" she said quietly, "Ben Solo, is our only hope."


	2. Dreams

_From this chapter onwards the plot deviates from The Last Jedi. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you enjoy this story, please leave a review._

* * *

 ** _Dreams_**

"You ready to go?" Rey asked Chewie beside her as she pulled her hair up into a tight bun. She reached down and checked that in her small rucksack she had everything. She wouldn't be returning to this island if she could avoid it.

"Arraaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhh" Chewie roared flicking the switches and preparing them for take off. The bracelet on her wrist flashed blue and Rey smiled. She would be home with the resistance soon. It would be so nice to be around familiar and kind people again. People who wanted to make a difference in the universe. Nobodies and somebodies alike, they were all there for a common cause. She thought of Leia's fierce face, her determined and balanced leadership. The way she had looked when Rey had arrived after Han's death… she was a woman so weathered by loss and pain and yet, she was the shining beacon of hope for so many. A truly good Skywalker, Rey thought to herself. And when she arrived back aboard would she be welcomed with open arms? What if her failure to convince Luke put her on strange terms with Leia? She thought of Kylo's tearful gaze as he took in the suns and moons around them on the floor of the hut and she smiled. She would be welcomed, she had such wonderful news.

She felt a pang of guilt and hurt ripple through her…Finn. She hadn't thought about him in days. So caught up in her mission, she forgot her best friend. Was he okay? Would he be able to walk? Last time she had seen him…she shuddered at the thought, so broken and nearly dead. He was a pillar of strength and of bravery, she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have his strong shoulder to lean on. They'd already been through so much together.

Chewie set the course and they flew on together passing planets and stars before the coast was clear for them to make the jump to hyper speed.

It had been just over an hour and they were already approaching to Resistance's fleet of ships. Rey smiled at the familiar sight and prepared the ship to enter the shields and land in the hanger. The flew in through the golden shield with no troubles and landed next to the tie-fighters. A crowd of people had already made their way down to receive them and Chewie cried out as they exited the ship.

"Rey!" a familiar voice called from behind her as she stepped out of the ship onto the hanger. She spun around and grinned. Running towards her from the door of the hanger was Finn, completely healed looking just as he always had. She laughed and sprinted towards him before leaping into his rib cracking hug. She didn't mind, her feet dangling off the ground she buried her face in his neck and let the relief and happiness wash over her. He felt warm and healthy. She inhaled his smell deeply and felt the overwhelming sense of home crash over her. The smell of sweat and oranges that came from his skin filled her nose and settled her mind. His clothes were slightly ragged and he wore the pilot Poe's jacket. He placed her down on the ground and beamed at her with his hand still on her shoulder as though anxious to let her go again. Rey immediately pressed him to take her to Leia. It was the middle of the night and so many people were asleep Finn had told her, Leia was in a meeting with the fellow commanders and it would be impossible to see her til morning. Rey hesitated, surely this mattered more than whatever they could be planning but she bit her tongue.

"You look exhausted" said Finn, his arm now around her shoulders and guiding her inside the ship. Now that he had said it she finally let herself feel it. Her arms and legs felt weak and her stomach groaned. She realised it had been well over 24 hours since she had last eaten anything, and the last meal she had had been a measly fish.

"I am starving and very, very tired" she admitted and Finn sighed. It was obvious he was anxious to hear about her journey and everything that had happened before that terrible day in the snow. She was curious too, she wanted to know what had happened to him, what the rebel plans were but they both silently agreed it could wait til morning. By Rey's approximations it would only be hours away now before breakfast would be served in the mess hall and the day began for the rebels aboard. Finn managed to sneak into the kitchen and give her some left over bread and soup from the dinner before and Rey graciously accepted. Not even waiting til they sat down she dug in and they filled the walk to her chambers with small talk about the ship and their friends who she would see tomorrow. Rey made sure not to mention anything to do with Kylo, at least not yet. She knew of everyone, Finn would be hardest person to convince. He hated Kylo almost as much as Luke did. And after all Finn had been through, where he had grown up, how could Rey blame him? She bit her lip as she gave him a farewell hug, she was glad she didn't have to cross that bridge just yet. She silently hoped that when it came to it Finn didn't just burn the bridge before she could place a foot on it.

She pressed her ID card to her door and walked inside letting the door slide closed behind her. She needed a warm shower, a glass of cold water and a long, deep sleep.

After she washed, and settled into her new environment she fell onto her cot. The mattress wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was quite a better bed than the muddy floor and rocks she had grown accustomed to. She lay in her cot, her exhaustion suddenly consuming her. Her thoughts flickered in and out of consciousness…Finn was okay, he would be okay. Leia would meet her tomorrow…she could tell her all about Kylo in the morning. Her arms ached, her stomach ached, although the food was good - after surviving on fish for weeks her body needed time to adjust. She groaned and shivered. The ships were always too cold for her. Rolling over to her side, she pulled up the scratchy blanket to her neck. She smiled to herself at the thought of missing Jakku's heat. Her younger self would think her crazy, but she now knew that warmth and fire were two of the few things she truly loved and understood.

She yawned and longed for the heat as she drifted off into sleep. As the dreams started to set in her mind wandered to Kylo's face. The gentle concern, and the bewilderment as the suns and moons tied them together. She smiled and thought of the food she would eat in the morning, of the conversation she would have with Leia and of the banter she would have with Finn. She pulled up her legs to her chest and brought her hands up to her face. As she fell deeper into sleep she imagined that there was a warm band wrapped around her middle. The band felt heavy on her waist as she lay curled on her side but it was comforting, almost familiar. It bent and stretched to touch her stomach, and she smiled feeling the heat flood her body. The smell of leather, cloves and cool trickling water surrounded her. The band of heat grew from just her middle until she could feel it gently pressed to her back and down against her aching legs. It was all encompassing and she felt she could disappear within it completely as she pushed herself back into the heat source behind her. As her mind finally settled into rest, her heart felt glad of the warm dream or fantasy she was falling into. She revelled in the warmth and welcomed the gentle breathing on the nape of her neck playing with the tiniest of her hairs as she fell into deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Counsel

_Thank you very much for your kind words. I hope you are enjoying my story, know that the next update is never too far away._

* * *

 _ **Counsel**_

Rey woke with a start. Her hair was messy and matted to her forehead and although she had slept dreamlessly she had woken feeling just as exhausted as before. She groaned and stretched her arms above her head and let her legs tense and relax before lowering them to the cool floor. The fluorescent light, sensing her movement, flickered on overhead before lighting the room. Rey fell to the floor and began her morning routine. Feeling her muscles pulsing she pressed out as many push ups as her body could manage this early in the morning and then when her body tired and screamed for her to stop, she slowed down and forced her body to do 10 more. There was always more to give, she thought to herself as sweat beads formed on her forehead.

After showering and dressing she made her way out of her chambers into the bustling corridor. Everyone was heading towards the mess hall for breakfast and Rey followed suit. Keeping an eye out for Finn or Leia, Rey scanned the corridors but to no avail. When she reached the mess hall she grabbed the usual bread roll and juice breakfast and made her way through the tables.

"Rey!" Finn called, and Rey's eye's focused. Grinning, she made her way to the corner of the room and sat herself down next to him.

"I don't believe we've been introduced?" a handsome man to Finn's left said, thrusting his hand towards her. "I'm Poe Dameron," he said smiling and Rey took his hand.

"I'm Rey, I've heard lots about you. You're the best pilot in the whole fleet!" Rey gasped excitedly.

"And you're the last Jedi, rumour has it," Poe said with a hint of laughter in his eyes. Rey just sat stunned in silence, is that what people were calling her? She barely knew what she was doing, she was by no means a Jedi. Almost as though reading her thoughts Poe shrugged and sank bank into his seat, winking at Finn. Finn just grinned at the both of them, extremely pleased that his two best friends were finally meeting.

"And I'm Rose Tico!" a small girl squeaked and thrust her hand into the middle of the group. Rey jumped, she almost didn't see the other girl sitting at the table. "I am usually a maintenance worker, but my sister Paige – the best gunner in the resistance is going to train me up to work with her!" Rose said, beaming. Rey politely smiled back at her.

"That sounds great, it is very dangerous though.." Rey started, but glancing at the young girls falling expression quickly changed her tone, "but of course that's what the resistance is all about. If it wasn't dangerous, we wouldn't be here" she finished and the boys nodded in agreement.

"So..where is admiral Leia?" Rey asked, taking a bite of her roll. She had scanned the mess hall and hadn't found the admiral anywhere.

"Still in the meeting I expect," said Finn with a mouthful of roll.

"Why do you need to see her?" Poe asked, raising an eyebrow, "do you have news?" he said leaning forward.

Rey bit her lip, she should probably wait until speaking with Leia before she revealed the most important news. So she settled with explaining her journey to find Luke and what had happened once she had found him.

"What a bastard!" Poe swore and Rey instantly grew defensive.

"He is not! He had very good advice, and taught me so much…He was just.. afraid I think," Rey said kindly but Poe scoffed. Rey wasn't sure she liked his passionate nature as much as Finn did.

"We're all afraid, that doesn't mean you get to run away," Poe growled and Finn nodded firmly until he caught Rey's eye and began shaking his head.

"Well…maybe once you speak to Leia, she can bring him round?" Finn suggested after a moment of silence and Rey smiled.

She appreciated Finn's diplomacy. It would certainly be nice to think so, but she had a feeling that nothing short of the universe imploding would bring Luke out of hiding. She thought about the fierce look he had given her before she left. He was convinced she was making the wrong choice. And even though she knew what she saw, she couldn't help the seed of doubt being sown in her mind. Luke was an experienced Jedi, he knew so much. And yet, she knew that he must be wrong. There was light there.

Whether it would come out easily was another matter entirely. Rey tried to imagine Kylo – or Ben she supposed – sitting at the table with them, laughing. She grimaced, there was no way. It didn't fit. She imagined he would probably have just as much difficultly being part of the Resistance as she would being a part of the First Order.

 _You cannot change a person, Rey. You can bring things out in them, you can lead them. But only they know who they are._

 _Kylo has made his decision. Even if you made him see the light, do you think he could just accept it? After everything he has done.. after all the lives he has taken? Even if he walked in the light, Rey know that the darkness would trail behind him – seeping into everything you hold dear._

Luke's voice rang in her mind. And Rey shivered. Finn looked at her concerned and put his hand on her arm. Rose was babbling on, giving everyone an in depth crash course to her day-to-day life as a maintenance worker and apparent deserter punisher. Rey tried to pay attention. She nodded when she had to but she found that her mind was slipping. Trying her best not to appear as rude, she excused herself from the table in order to go find Leia. Finn offered to go with her but she declined and set out for the bridge, the weight of another person's redemption on her shoulders.

The commanders looked tired and frustrated when she approached. It appeared that Finn had been right, they had been working through the night planning the newest resistance scheme. Leia sat at the middle of the long white table with her head in her hands, her forefinger and thumb massaging the bridge of her nose. When she looked up the resigned and worried expression left her, and was replaced with a genuine smile.

"Rey!" she called and waved Rey forward from the doorway she stood in. Rey half walked, half ran over towards her. The excitement and nervousness bubbling within her.

"I have news" Rey started, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Leia raised an eyebrow as she stood up and began walking over to the window. Rey followed behind her and cried out "Ben Solo can be saved!"

Leia remained where she was for a moment, back to Rey staring out into the galaxy. Rey panted where she stood, her hands twisting in one another anxious for her response. Leia then slowly turned to face Rey. Her posture was as it always was, calculated and commanding. She raised a single eyebrow to Rey, her expression calm and civil, never giving way to whim or impulse. But as Rey gazed deeper into her brown eyes she saw the sparkle of hope, it was hidden deeply and almost seemed to disappear as quickly as it came in preference for the cool composure of a leader, but it was certainly there.

"I saw it, in his mind. We are bonded by the force. I have seen him a few times but on my last night on the island we sort of connected and I fell into his mind. He is conflicted Admiral. He needs our help! There is still light within him!" Rey spoke quickly, her pulse racing and her breathing shallow. Still Leia remained still. Rey felt confused, surely this required a call to action.

Leia smiled gently and patted the seat next to her indicating that Rey should sit down.

"I do not doubt you, Rey. I believe too that there is light within him-"

Rey felt outraged and spoke quickly, "I don't believe it, I SAW it. I saw his mind!"

Leia narrowed her eyes as Rey cut the Admiral off mid speech.

Without a further moment on it however Leia continued, her expression softened again, "but regardless of what is within him, there is nothing we can do. Even if he was willing to come to us, how would we receive him? We can't very well fly into the First Order and take him home. It would be suicide. And if he were to come here, I cannot promise his safety after the countless lives he has taken" Leia said, her voice grave.

"If only I could reach him, I could-" Rey started, her voice shaky.

"You could what? Take down Snoke yourself? I strongly counsel against any further thoughts of his rescue Rey. Goodness knows I have parried myself for far too many years considering the possibilities. Trust me when I say, there are none that wouldn't lead to greater harm than good" she said quietly, her eyes never leaving Rey's.

Rey instantly thought of her own parents abandonment and felt a sick twist of pain ripple through her. How could Leia so freely abandon her son?

"Now Rey," Leia said, standing up and brushing down her clothes, "I must retire, I apologise. I am very tired and unfortunately we have some dangerous situations facing us ahead. I must be ready for what comes."

She walked to the door, following the other commanders out. But before she stepped outside the bridge she hesitated and turned her head slightly back towards the stunned Rey.

"If we could…If there was anything we could do…" she sighed and paused, "just… let me know if you hear any new information on him. It's nice to know that he is okay."

And with that she swept out of the room.


	4. Bridge

Hope you all have a wonderful weekend! Leave a review if you enjoy, the make my day. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

 _ **Bridge**_

Rey stood there deep in thought. The silver of the stars around the ship danced on her brown hair tied back in a basic braid. Well, she certainly did not have permission to recklessly dive into the First Order to retrieve someone up until 24 hours ago she would have rather killed. What Leia had said had made sense, of course, what was she thinking? How was she supposed to firstly, infiltrate the First Order and secondly, if she made it that far – even with Kylo's help, how would they get away? And would he even want to come back here? That seemed to be the major issue. Even if there was light within him, she knew deep down there was no way he would join the Resistance. The deep black emptiness that stretched on as far as the eye could see engulfed their ships and they slowly swam forward. Rey stared into the darkness and felt the bond in her chest give a small tug – he was trying to reach her. Her heart beat quickened, glancing around to make sure she wouldn't appear to be talking to no one, Rey concentrated on the feeling. She let the equilibrium of everything wash over her and then when she opened her eyes there he was.

Rey gasped, he looked fierce. His hair was untamed, his eyes were murderous and his hands were twitching by his side. He paced back and forth while she watched him, his coat swishing as he went.

"Where are you?" he demanded and she took a step back.

"What business is that of yours?" she retorted, her hand falling to the lightsaber by her side. She wasn't sure if he could hurt her via the bond, but with his rage the way it was she wasn't going to take any chances.

"You're on that damned ship, aren't you?" he spat and ceased moving, turning completely so his towering figure loomed over her. She stood her ground and looked up into his dark eyes which flickered with hatred and concern.

"What do you want?" she demanded, "what's wrong, why are you so upset?"

He laughed cruelly, his eyes deciding firmly on hatred, "upset? Oh, I am not upset-" His eyes flicked just over her shoulder and his face contorted to one of pure rage once again.

"I asked not to be interrupted" he said fiercely to someone on his side of the connection. Rey watched him and gasped when he drew his lightsaber and side stepped her, slashing whoever must have interrupted him. Her mind seared, she felt the power of taking someone's life ripples through her. It was delicious, it was powerful. The feeling of warmth as she carelessly swept her lightsaber through someone's body…their everything.

Then she was violently sick, she doubled over, her head burning with an excruciating pain. She felt as though she might die. As that other person hit the floor, her heart broke and she could feel the tears prickle in her eyes. A life wasted, for no reason. Someone who had thoughts, feelings and loves gone forever because of this monster infront of her. Kylo's eyes looked shocked as she stepped towards him lightsaber drawn. There was a strange expression on his face as he observed her. She did not care, she had no time to understand him. She would never. He was a murderer. She screamed and corrected her stance ready to advance and fight.

"Leave the ship. Meet me on Kuat," he growled and held his position.

She circled him, her lightsaber flickering in front of her, "And why would I do that? You're nothing but scum to me! You are a monster, and I regret ever thinking you could be anything else" She yelled and he laughed again, his eyes burning. His expression softened to be the one she saw the other night in the hut but she wouldn't fall so easily for those hurt, boyish eyes. Not this time.

"Trust me, Rey. Meet me on Kuat."  
And with that he was gone. Rey was left on the bridge alone. She held her position for a moment until she was sure he was gone. Putting her lightsaber away, she turned around and saw Finn standing at the doorway, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"You…" he stuttered and she raced over to him, "Was that…"

"Yeah, Kylo-Ren was here. We have a force bond now, sometimes he just pops up and we can talk to one another," she muttered and fixed her shirt forcibly. Finn stood there his mouth gaping open and shut.

"That's dangerous! He could have been taking in your surroundings! Learning our coordinates, let alone infiltrating your mind! He is evil Rey, you can't talk to him," he yelled although his voice shook. She felt her head ache and she rubbed her temple.

"One, he can only see me and I can only see him, so unless I have the coordinates written on my forehead I think we're alright. And two, I don't really have a choice with this. We kind of just burst into each others minds sometimes. Besides, I can handle him. And…" she trailed off and Finn looked furious. She swallowed hard, she was still furious and disgusted…what was that she had felt just then? Had she enjoyed murdering someone? No, she hadn't hurt a fly…she had felt Kylo's mind and it had sickened her. "and besides, the last time we had a moment like that…he showed me his mind. There might…" she started, her words bitter and forced, "I don't know, I think somewhere in that monster is light. At least I know he is conflicted," she said firmly but Finn just shook with rage.

"Yeah, I would be goddamn conflicted after doing half the monstrous things he's done. He killed Han, Rey! He murdered his father, he has murdered hundreds of people. You can't tell me that deep down there is light there," he yelled and she stood tall squaring up to him. All his words made sense. She didn't know what she was doing any more, how stupid she must have been to believe she could change him.

And yet, there was this quiet voice that reminded her of his tear filled eyes. She bitterly swallowed hard and decided to put her faith in him one last time.

"Finn.." she said quietly and put her hand on his chest, "You need to trust me."

His face screwed up and he reached up almost throwing her hand off him. But then sighed and resigned to just shake his head. They walked on in silence for a few minutes before Finn finally spoke.

"So what inside information have you managed to sneak out of him?" he asked, attempting a smile. Rey relaxed and matched pace with him down the ship.

"Well, he demanded I leave the ship and meet him on Kuat," she smirked but Finn looked puzzled.

"A trap?" he questioned and she shrugged, "even if it was – there's no chance in hell that I would meet him anywhere, not after…" she shuddered at the thought of the poor person laying on the floor sliced in two. Finn stared forward, "we should tell the commanders about this," he confirmed and Rey nodded.

"Even if it wasn't a trap for me, it is interesting that he wants to meet me somewhere" she mused with a slight smile on her face and Finn stopped walking abruptly.

"Rey. It was a trap, no question about it," he said firmly and she shrugged. A restless energy bounded in her veins. Kylo had already tried to bring her to Snoke, and she'd managed to escape.

Just then the whole ship shook and the alarms sounded. Rey and Finn looked at each other in horror and ran back up to the corridor.

People were everywhere, running to their stations or looking for orders.

"First Order ships approaching! Prepare for impact! Fighter pilots to your stations! Go! Go! Go!" A loud voice called over the speakers. A focused Poe Dameron bustled past them with the reminder of the fighter pilots towards the hanger.

"Good luck, Poe!" called Finn, and Poe turned round and give Finn a quick thumbs up before marching onwards. Rey and Finn followed the crowd to the middle of the ship, everyone manning their stations. Rey would move to the east side to assist with the gunners and Finn the west.

The battle was long and arduous and Rey knew that they were out manned and out gunned, but it seemed the foreboding First Order ship was just posed above them to be intimidating. A fleet of 20 tie fighters emerged and soared towards their ship disappearing through their shield and shooting mercilessly. Rey felt the force flicker in the air, there was something off. Someone somewhere was hurting. Suddenly there was an almighty crash and Rey shook in her seat.

"The bridge has been destroyed" yelled the gunner next to her and Rey felt her heart sink. _Leia…._

She sought out Kylo in her mind and felt him retreating in his tie fighter back towards the ship. Her rage rippled through her. No! He couldn't have, he wouldn't!

"We're jumping to light speed to get out of their range!" someone called behind her but Rey just sat there silently as furious tears fell down her face. Her senses finally came to her and she broke free of her pod and raced up to the deck.

When she reached the bridge her worst fears were realised. There was no bridge. Only empty space and floating remnants of what had been their most established leaders. She focused her hurt inwards and with her most vicious words spoke clearly in _his_ mind.

"I _hate_ you, Kylo Ren. You _will_ pay for this."


End file.
